Summer 'Love' Festival
by lunaryu
Summary: Yakuza brothers Series. Zen and Shouhei are fascinated by this little angel brought by the heir of Nura Gumi into the Ukiyoe Summer Festival, because his smile is more shining and sparkling than the biggest firework they have ever seen… AU the boys/Riku


**Summer 'Love' Festival**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Series: **Yakuza Brothers

**Rating: **T/Pg-15

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **Y!Rikuou/H!Rikuo, Zen/H!Rikuo, Shouhei/H!Rikuo

**Summary: **_Zen and Shouhei are fascinated by this little angel brought by the heir of Nura Gumi into the Ukiyoe Summer Festival, because his smile is more shining and sparkling than the biggest firework they have ever seen…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei; Luna only borrows the characters to play with.<strong>

**Warning: **_**fluff**__ (extra cuteness for chibi Rikuo, Rikuou, Zen and Shouhei XD), __**AU**__ (look at the series), __**hints of shounen ai + incest**__ (Rikuou/Riku, Zen/Riku, Shouhei/Riku), possible oOC, mistypes and grammar errors, etc…_

**A/N: **I think it's the time to post this special one-shoot for Yakuza Brothers Series. Some of you must have been wondering how Zen and Shouhei meet Riku, right? And proceed to fall for him, even XDD. Now, this is the story… ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>A Special One-shot Story of Yakuza Brothers Series<strong>

**Summer 'Love' Festival**

* * *

><p>Yakushi Zen, the sole heir of Yakushi Gumi, was sulking because he was forced by his father to come with him to the summer festival in Ukiyoe Town today. That festival was for little kid, for god's sake! The silver-grey haired boy was already eleven! He wasn't a kid anymore!<p>

Moreover, his physical condition didn't allow him to stay so long outside the house… in the night air even…. What was his father thinking?

"Rikuou-sama will be there too. It's your duty to accompany and entertain him," his dad had said.

Zen pouted. "But he already got so many body guards around. What's the point of me being there?" the reddish-amber eyed young boy grumbled in annoyance. It was so troublesome.

"Zen, you're not there as his guard. You said yourself that you wanted to be 'his brother', right? So be there as that, his 'big brother'." His father chuckled and ruffled Zen's soft short spiky hair.

Well, that was true. Zen liked Rikuou a lot after all. He was an interesting kid although he was a bit bossy and egoistical. But, because Rikuou was the heir of Nura Gumi's Alliances leader, that attitude of his was justified. Moreover, Zen liked being by his side. His dull life wasn't boring when Rikuou was around after all.

"Fine," Zen huffed, a bit more tolerable. "But I want to eat cotton candy and apple candy later," he proceeded to bargain then, and his dad laughed at his childish act despite his insistence that he was already 'grown up'.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Yakushi Zen—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad, is it okay if I use this jumper instead of the yukata?" Hihi Shouhei, a nine year old boy with light silver blond hair and some red strands on the front part, asked his father, the head of Hihi Gumi, while holding the hem of the older long haired man's hakama.<p>

Shouhei's father turned to look at his son, the one and only heir of his Hihi Gumi, with a smile. "You don't want to wear a matching yukata with Rikuou-sama?" he asked tenderly while kneeling to look at the reddish amber eyes of his boy more clearly.

"Eeh? But that will look so weird. Besides, this jumper looks cool and the forecast said tonight will be quite chilly too," Shouhei pleaded with puppy eyes and his father caved seeing it.

Hihi then sighed long in defeat. "Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll behave around Rikuou-sama, deal?" he said, giving his condition with a small smile.

"Okay dad!" Shouhei agreed instantly, smiling widely and happily as he ran while holding the red jumper he loved so much to use at tonight Ukiyoe Summer Festival.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Hihi Shouhei—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, nooo!" Rikuo struggled to release himself from Rikuou's grip as the silver-black haired boy pulled him to the room where Wakana-mama and his mother were waiting for them.<p>

"Come on, Riku~. Don't be so childish! It's just a yukata!" Rikuou said, tightening his hold on Rikuo's arm.

"Don't want to! I saw it earlier… it's pink! Totally a girl's yukata! I'm a boy! A boy should wear boy's clothes! Besides, I'm still seven, so it's okay to be childish!" Rikuo blabbed in protest, still not wanting to go with Rikuou and pulled him to the opposite direction of the preparation room.

"Come on! It will be cute on you!" Rikuou was still insisting and his half brother was determined to refuse the idea.

"No! I don't want to use girl's yukata just so it will amuse you!" Rikuo said, giving his strength to pull himself free from Rikuou's grip.

"Who said it's for me? Wakana-mama said she wanted you to try it at least once! Just once!" Rikuou still held him tightly and his strength was indeed superior to Rikuo, so the older brother couldn't help being dragged by him in the end.

"Nooooo!" Rikuo wailed very loudly that even Rihan, their father, had to sprint to their direction to check what was wrong with his two children.

"Ah… what are you doing?" Rihan sighed seeing Rikuo crying while Rikuou was still trying to drag the older half brother to the preparation room.

"Dad!" Rikuou looked up at Rihan and released Rikuo's arm. "It's not what you think it is! I was asked by Wakana-mama to bring Riku to the preparation room!" he said in his defense because he didn't want to get blamed for Rikuo's crying.

Rihan sighed long and knelt beside the hiccupping Rikuo and pat the chocolate hair fondly. "Don't cry, Rikuo. A boy shouldn't cry so easily," he said while smiling, ruffling the soft hair gently.

"B-but…," Rikuo turned his big round watery dark chocolate eyes at Rihan, still hic-cupping. "Mama wants to dress me with girl's yukata~," he said, complaining and whining and pouting with a very adorable look that the summer flowers were sprouting around his face.

A cupid arrow stabbed Rihan in the chest seeing the very cute view of his oldest son's face. "So cute~!" and he couldn't help himself hugging the seven year old kid in happiness.

"Ah! Dad! Don't hug Riku like that!" Rikuou protested in annoyance because Rihan had hogged his beloved older brother's adorable look by himself. Rikuo was Rikuou's bride (wannabe), remember?

"Don't be jealous, Rikuou. Daddy loves you too," Rihan grinned and ruffled the soft silver colored part of his youngest son hair.

"I don't mean that! I want to see Riku's adorable face too!" Then Rikuou pulled Rihan's sleeve to let Rikuo go from his hug.

Rihan's sweat dropped at that. "I know, I know, jeez…." He said, but not releasing Rikuo yet from his tight loving hug. "Then, what's with the girl's yukata again?" he then turned to the chocolate haired boy and asked with a tender smile.

"Mama wants to dress me like a girl…." Rikuo said, burying his face in Rihan's kinagashi.

"Ah… I can picture those two doing something like that just because they want to see how cute you are…." Rihan chuckled, a bead of sweat prickling out his cheek. "Hey, let me tell you a secret, Rikuo," he then smiled again and whispered something in Rikuo's ear.

Rikuo blinked once after Rihan finished his whisper. "Really?" His eyes were wide as he asked and Rihan winked at him conspiratorially.

"It's a secret between you and dad, okay?" Rihan said and a cute smile bloomed from Rikuo's face.

"Papa I love you!" Rikuo said enthusiastically and gave Rihan a loving kiss on his cheek, making the Nidaime of the infamous Nura Gumi blush a little seeing how cute and affectionate his oldest son was.

"Aaaaaah!" Rikuou's shocked shout was out a second after Rikuo kissed Rihan's cheek and the silver haired boy was widening his eyes in disbelief at the view in front of him. "Ri-Ri… RIKUO YOU CHEATER! Hwaaaah!" and then the silver haired boy ran away while crying.

"Huh?" Rikuo looked at the younger brother's back with confusion and Rihan's sweat dropped again seeing his second's son overreacting.

"Acha…," Rihan face-palmed himself as he realized Rikuou would be sulking the entire day after this.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rikuou… why are you sulking?" Rikuo asked for the umpteenth times that day after Rikuou refused to come out of his room. Though, after some coaxing from Yamabuki, his beloved mom, he finally got out.<p>

Well, Rikuou was still angry though.

"I'm not sulking! And if you don't realize what it is about, don't bother asking," Rikuou huffed still visibly pouting and annoyed. He didn't even want to see Rikuo's face despite the adorable kid already wearing the cute pink Sakura patterned girl-like yukata. It matched with the one Rikuou was wearing. The difference was only in color since Rikuou wore the bloody-crimson colored one.

Rikuou didn't know what his dad had said to his Rikuo (he still refused to regard Rikuo as his older half brother), but his womanizer of a father actually succeeded in convincing the chocolate haired boy to wear the girl-colored yukata!

One for Rihan, Zero for Rikuou today. That was the thing pissing Rikuou most.

Rikuo pouted seeing his half brother's fool mood. "Fine, whatever," he said, not really caring.

"Now, let's go to the festival!" Rihan said in full spirit and all the members of his family shouted with the same fervor as a response.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Yakushi Zen—Hihi Shouhei—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Zen and Shouhei accidentally met first on the gate to the summer festival. The younger one then approached the other and gave him his greeting.<p>

"Good evening, Zen-nii," Shouhei smiled happily seeing Zen there as well. The older kid wasn't out often after all, so having him there in the open with his yukata was quite rare and a sight to behold. After all, Zen was considerable good looking for an eleven year old kid.

"Yo, Shouhei," Zen raised his hand to greet the younger boy in red jumper back. "Coming with your dad?" he asked and Shouhei nodded. "Me too." He sighed after that.

"Zen-nii doesn't seem so eager?" Shouhei tilted his head slightly seeing the resigned look on Zen's face.

"Aah, my dad kinda forced me to come here," Zen scratched the back of his head slightly. "You see, even if it's summer, the night air is quite chilly, I just don't want to get sick after this…." He reasoned after that.

"Oh, right…. Zen-nii's body is weak…." Shouhei had just remembered, but it kinda pissed Zen off a little that the younger boy had called him weak so blatantly like that.

Well, Zen knew that Shouhei didn't mean anything malicious when he said what he said, but his honesty sometimes got into his nerves as well. "What did you just say?" Zen the grabbed the younger and taller boy (which was annoying Zen too! _How come a nine year old could be so freaking tall?_), and then pulled the boy down to reach his silvery head and proceeded to give him the knuckles attack.

"Ow, ow, ow! Zen-nii, it hurts~!" Shouhei whined in confusion.

"Don't call me weak!" Zen said loudly.

"Okay, okay! Please stop!" Shouhei said, his eyes teary because of the pain in his temple and he was holding that had just been attacked by Zen with both hands, nursing them.

"Good if you understand," Zen huffed and released the boy who pouted at him then. Despite his freaking tall body, he was still such a brat after all. It was kinda cute in Zen's eyes.

"Don't worry Zen-nii, if it gets too cold, you can wear my jumper. I'll lend it to you," Shouhei said a few moments later after the pain receded and his protecting instinct kicked in again.

Zen snorted in amusement hearing the offer. "You're such a kind boy like always, Shouhei. Will it b okay to let you succeed Hihi Gumi someday?" He shook his head at Shouhei's antic.

"What are you talking about, Zen-nii?" Shouhei was confused of what the older boy meant.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Zen grinned and then the corner of his eyes caught the view of the crowd in front of him and he smirked. "Looks like our leader is here," he said as he turned fully to look at the mass group from Nura Gumi main house.

Shouhei also turned his face to look and his face brightened very much seeing the front line of the mass.

There was Nura Rihan, Nidaime of the Nura Gumi Alliances, walking so elegantly and confidently leading his men (and women). Beside him was the heir of Nura Gumi leader, Nura Rikuou with his pouting face? Zen and Shouhei looked at each other with confusion of why Rikuou would wear that kind of expression. And then beside the silver-black haired boy was….

Shouhei and Zen had to widen their eyes and dropping their jaws open as they found the cutest sight they had ever laid their eyes upon.

It was a little girl with the soft looking chocolate hair and the delicious big round dark chocolate eyes. She was smiling joyfully, looking excited as their crowd was approaching the entrance of the festival. Moreover, her yukata was so cute on her and her skin look so fair and soft that they wanted to nibble her on the spot to taste if her flavor would be as sweet as she looked to be.

The rests of the crowd went unnoticed by the both boys as their eyes could only focus on that sweet chocolate haired little girl in pink Sakura patterned yukata.

"W-who is that girl?" Shouhei couldn't help asking as his heart began to beat faster and his face started to heat for some ungodly reasons, while he held the hem of Zen's sleeve for safety because his legs almost quivered as well.

"I have… absolutely no idea," Zen said, totally dumbstruck. Never was in his life that he felt like this the first time he saw someone. He must have been sicker than he thought if the mere sight of someone could make his heart beat so erratically like that.

Rikuou then seemed noticing them as his face brightened slightly when he lifted his hand and waved at them immediately. "Ah, Zen! Shouhei!"

Zen and Shouhei were startled at the sudden call and had to force their eyes focus to sift to the boy beside the very pretty and cute girl.

"O-oh! Yo, Rikuou!" Zen waved back and Shouhei nodded in greeting.

"Go-good evening, Rikuou-sama."

Rikuo hurriedly approaching them then, leaving his group and the girl who looked at Rikuou's back then curiously.

"Shouhei, how many times have I told you not to put 'sama' behind my name? It's unnerving," Rikuou huffed at him after he just arrived in front of the older boys.

"E-eh, but…," Shouhei was hesitant.

"No buts!" Rikuou said sternly. "You are my friend and brother wannabe. You don't have to call me with that kind of title. I already decided that," he continued.

"Rikuou-sama…," Shouhei was touched but then he amended because Rikuou glared at him for still calling him that. "Ah, I meant… how about Sandaime?" he bargained then because calling Rikuou just with his name was weird for him. "See, you'll become the Third someday, right? So how about I call you Sandaime starting from now?" After all, Shouhei believed that Rikuou would succeed Nidaime to become a leader.

Rikuou looked like mulling over the name and then nodded. "Fine. I like that name," he grinned and Shouhei smiled as well.

"Anyway, Rikuou," Zen joined after staring some more at the girl in the Sakura yukata. "Who is that?" He then turned at Rikuou who looked at him questioningly.

"Huh?" Rikuou asked.

"That… that very cute little girl in pink yukata," Zen had to blush when he described her, but still he felt it was an understatement. Seriously, the girl was absolutely adorable!

"Ah?" Rikuou then turned behind to see and found Rikuo who was talking animatedly with Rihan about something. Rikuou then turned to Zen and Shouhei who looked completely smitten, and smirked.

"Ah, that kid*… well, he's my future bride," Rikuou said, grinning naughtily and not correcting Zen's obviously 'wrong' pronoun.

"What? NOT FAIR!" Zen protested immediately and very loudly that some people looked at their direction oddly. "What you mean she's your future bride? You're not even eight yet!"

"What is it, Zen…? Why are you yelling so suddenly?" Rikuou smirked mischievously at the older boy and Zen flushed even more because he realized he had just embarrassed himself.

"You…! You're messing with me, huh?" Zen narrowed his eyes at Rikuou heatedly in total annoyance and Rikuou laughed at that.

"Why would I be?" Rikuou was snickering and Zen was holding himself back not to smack the boy on his face. He could be so irritating sometimes.

"Um… Sandaime," Shouhei called Rikuou then and earned his attention. "Will you introduce her to us?" he asked hopefully with sparkling eyes as well, making Rikuou almost fell. Shouhei didn't really care if the girl was Sandaime's future bride. He only wanted to know her and see her closer.

Rikuou's sweat dropped seeing Shouhei's expression. The taller boy wasn't deterred by Rikuou's claim to Rikuo. But not letting them know the real Rikuo would be strange, so he relented. "Fine, but keep your hands to yourself. That kid is shy," he said in warning.

Shouhei smiled brightly and nodded while Zen was silently hoping that the girl would notice him first. He also didn't really care that she was Rikuou's future bride. There was still a long time before that happened and he could always try to snatch her attention away from Rikuou. _If_ she had one for that matter. She was so small, still looking like freaking seven years old!

Rikuou turned to Rikuo again and called. "Riku! Come here!"

Rikuo looked up and turned to Rikuou direction and saw his half brother wave at him. He tilted his head aside cutely before turning to his Papa again and asked "Papa, can I go to Rikuou's place?"

Rihan looked down at his oldest son and then up to where his youngest one was. He spotted Zen and Shouhei with Rikuou so he thought the boy wanted to introduce Rikuo to them. "Sure. Here," the Nidaime then fished out something from his sleeve and then put an envelope on Rikuo's hand.

"What is it?" the boy looked up at Rihan's confusedly.

"For giving your new friends a treat," Rihan winked. "And if you want to buy something to eat," he added.

Rikuo's face brightened at that. "Thank you, Papa!" Rikuo gave Rihan a quick tight hug before he walked away to Rikuou and his friends.

"Oh, she's hugging Rihan-sama!" Shouhei and Zen gasped at the same time as they saw Rikuo and Rihan's interaction, and a tic appeared at Rikuou's head.

His father would definitely be a threat for Rikuou and Rikuo's relationship in the future if they kept being that close. "Stupid dad," Rikuou scowled. "And stupid Riku…."

"So… her name is Riku-chan, eh…?" Zen smiled at the feel of her name on his tongue. It's cute.

"Don't call him like that! I'm the only one who's allowed to call him like that!" Rikuou shouted at Zen in irritation.

"Why are you sulking?" Zen looked at Rikuou weirdly, sweat dropping from his cheek.

"I'm not!" Rikuou responded to it defensively.

"Yeah right," Zen was skeptical and Rikuou was still grumbling. Shouhei couldn't help sighing at that.

Rikuo arrived there short time later and bowed at Zen and Shouhei politely. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nura Rikuo," he said and both Zen and Shouhei widened their eyes at hearing that.

"Wait… Nura _Rikuou_?" They set their puzzled look. Wasn't that Sandaime's name?

"Ah, no… it's _Riku-o_," Rikuo corrected them with a smile. "I'm Rikuou's half brother," he said, continuing his words.

There was a brief silence before "EEEEH!" both Zen and Shouhei shouted in total shock while Rikuou looked at another way.

"Rikuou, you LIAR! You said he's your future bride! And what, he's not even a girl!" Zen grabbed Rikuo's collar and yelled at his face.

"Well, who said he was a girl?" Rikuou said blithely.

"You—!" Zen was seriously considering smacking Rikuou's face now, screw their position.

"Come on, you two… you're making Rikuo-kun confused…," Shouhei said nervously. He didn't expect that the girl turn out not to be a girl at all, but he could relent with it. Besides, that meant Rikuou couldn't be a bride, right?

Moreover, Rikuo was still cute even if he was a boy. Shouhei turned at Rikuo and smiled at him friendlily. "I'm Shouhei, Hihi Shouhei," he offered his hand at Rikuo and the chocolate haired boy stared at his hand for a moment.

Rikuo was a little confused of why Shouhei opened up his palm, but then he took his hand and said "Nice to meet you, Shouhei-nii," with a smile.

Shouhei flushed seeing the adorable smile and brought Rikuo's hand to his mouth, kissing its back softly. "Nice to meet you too, Rikuo," he said gently, bowing a little like a gentleman.

Rikuo blinked slightly before chuckling amusedly. This Shouhei guy had a strange way to introduce himself.

"Aaaah! Hey, Shouhei!" Rikuou shouted at the boy. "You… don't touch Riku like that!"

"Argh! Shouhei, that's sneaky! You stole a start!" Zen then hurriedly shoved Shouhei aside and peered at Rikuo's big chocolate eyes. "I'm Yakushi Zen. You can tell me if anyone is teasing you too much! I'll protect you," he said with total confidence, like a knight in shining armor and Rikuo grinned at him.

"Zen-nii, so cool!" Rikuo said happily and Zen was done for. Rikuo was very adorably lovable!

"Stop getting so cozy with MY Riku!" Rikuou then shoved Zen aside as well and hugged Rikuo to save him from those two perverted older boys.

"Rikuou…." Rikuo sighed in defeat seeing his half brother possessive gesture. "What are you doing? I'm speaking to Zen-nii and Shouhei-nii," he said, trying to pull away from Rikuou's tight grip.

"No! They definitely have interest in you, Riku! I won't allow that!" Rikuou said, tightening his hug.

"Wait a sec, Rikuou! Your brother will be suffocated if you hug him that hard!" Zen protested.

"T-that's right, Sandaime. Rikuo-kun needs breathe," Shouhei also said.

"Shut uuup! Riku is mine and mine only!" Rikuou was still shouting, not wanting to let go of his half brother.

"That's totally uncalled for! He's your brother!" Zen tried to pull Rikuou so he would let go as well.

"Aah, be careful. You'll hurt Rikuo-kun…!" Shouhei was worried if they would get physical and Rikuo would be caught in the cross-fire.

Rikuo was getting tired of their bickering.

"Isn't it okay? All of us are friends, right?" Rikuo said with a nervous smile, finally getting away from Rikuou who was now struggling with Zen.

"Huh?" the three boys looked up at him now, puzzled.

"If we can be together in a long time, it will be wonderful, right?" Rikuo said again, his adorable wide smile featuring his face, amazing the three boys who hadn't even had chance to react before there was a shooting sound and the firework exploded in the sky, stealing Rikuo's attention from them.

"Ah, it's firework! Look, Zen-nii, Shouhei-nii, Rikuo! It's very beautiful!" Rikuo said with happy cheery smile that shone even brighter and shinier than the firework currently exploding and beautifying the night sky.

Though, both Zen and Shouhei, and even Rikuou, couldn't really see the firework because their eyes were completely captured by Rikuo's cute smile which was even more beautiful than the firework itself.

It was as if… they saw the smile of an angel.

They were snapped out of their dazes when Rikuo turned his still smiling face at them again."I'm hungry," he said and Zen reacted first to that.

"Tell me what you want, I'll buy you anything," Zen said, smiling confidently while holding one of Rikuo's hands. He was rich after all.

"Zen! You sneaky bastard!" Rikuou cussed at him and Zen turned to him in annoyance as well.

"Don't cuss in front of Rikuo!" Zen scolded.

"What do you want to eat, Rikuo-kun?" Now Shouhei also held the other hand.

"Stop holding my Riku's hands!" Rikuou yelled again impatiently and Rikuo could only sigh as Rikuou latched himself on his neck once again. "He's really my future bride, you know! Tell them, Riku! You'll marry me when we're older, right?" he asked Rikuo to support it.

Well, Rikuo did promise something like that a year ago or so…. "Sure," he said with a smile.

Zen and Shouhei dropped their jaws again for the second time that day. Didn't Rikuou and Rikuo know that man couldn't marry another man, moreover his own brother?

"See, Riku is mine after all!" Rikuou smiled so happily and widely that Zen and Shouhei felt bad about telling the truth.

Well, it was just for now, right? When Rikuou and Rikuo got older, they would know that they couldn't marry each other, and maybe at that time, Zen and Shouhei would have a chance with Rikuo.

As for now… they would let their future Sandaime dream more about it.

"So… let me treat you guys since Papa has given me money to do just that," Rikuo said again, now while grinning like a boy. No, wait. He was a boy!

Zen and Shouhei almost forgot that fact! They couldn't marry Rikuo too!

But…

_Thump._

Seeing Rikuo's smile really did wonder to their heart. Shouhei and Zen might not be able to marry Rikuo as well… but they could have something with him in the future.

Both Shouhei and Zen smiled back as a response of Rikuo's smile and offer and said "We'll split the cost then."

And then they put one of their arms on Rikuou's shoulders, each arm on each side and pulled the two boys who were still joined in a hug to come inside and enjoy their summer 'love' festival night together.

**End of Summer 'Love' Festival**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*Rikuo used the word '_anoko_' the general pronounce of a child that doesn't defy gender, while Zen used '_kanojo_', the pronoun for 'she'.

**About Summer 'Love' Festival: **the title has been decided since the last time I made Chocolate Kisses. I like the idea of them meeting in Summer Festival, with firework and everything that's cheery and humorous. And Rihan and Rikuo's interaction is really influenced by Nura's Golden Days, I admit… ^^; they're just so cute… and Rikuou getting jealous of his dad had been on my mind for awhile as well. Anyway, this is a fun piece to write XD.

**A/N: **Well, so here's what happened in their first meeting. What do you think? Constructive criticism- reviews will be totally appreciated! Wait, on second thought, please DO review even if you just want to say that you read it XDD


End file.
